


Hungry Hour

by Cydersyrup



Series: Edible Mishaps [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Biting, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, asian-american college agenda, high antics, so soft, soft bois, they're also so domestic help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydersyrup/pseuds/Cydersyrup
Summary: Somewhere along the lines of 1 AM on a Saturday, Lucas learns two things:1. A sandwich really hits different when you’re high2. Mark’s reaction to him eating a sandwich is adorable
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Edible Mishaps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750297
Comments: 20
Kudos: 201





	Hungry Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo!!!  
> It's 3 AM and I suddenly remembered an incident that led up to this  
> Silvi, beautiful, thanks again for inspiring me :)  
> Warning: use of recreational drugs ahead and a lot of dumb antics  
> Enjoy!!!

Maybe it’s Hendery’s fault that Lucas is like this now, maybe it’s not. But no matter whose fault it is, all Lucas knows is that everything feels light and fuzzy around him, and that his tummy is growling something ferocious.

The walk from Hendery’s dorm to his own is short, barely five minutes, and all Lucas can think of as he strides through the quiet night is how much he can use a sandwich. Preferably made by his roommate, because Lucas knows for a fact that he will somehow find a way to fuck up a sandwich—especially in his current state.

When he enters through the door to his room, the first thing Lucas sees is his roommate Mark, who's lounging on his bed in a tank top and watermelon-printed pajama shorts. He’s scrolling through something on his phone, and when Mark finally lifts his head to meet eyes with Lucas, a frown immediately tugs at his lips.

“Dude.” Mark swings his legs off his bed and makes his way to Lucas. He raises his hands and presses them against the taller’s cheeks, eyes narrowed in judgement and concern as he looks Lucas over. “Are you high?”

Lucas grins lazily and pokes Mark’s forehead, giggling when the other boy yelps. “Wrong question, Markie baby.”

Mark heaves a sigh, setting his hands on his hips. “Right. How high are you?”

“I’m soooo fucking gone,” Lucas giggles, kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket onto his bed. “Hendery’s got some of the good shit this week.”

“Of course.” Mark rolls his eyes, but doesn’t chastise Lucas, because even if he doesn’t condone smoking weed, they share a compromise regarding the issue. Lucas doesn’t smoke in their room, and Mark doesn’t try to stop him. It’s a good system they’ve got going on. Mark gets all the fresh air he wants in their room, and Lucas gets his favorite form of stress relief after each grueling week of studying.

“Markie baby,” Lucas coos, crossing the distance between them to wrap his arms around Mark’s waist, pulling the smaller boy flush against him. “I’m hungry. Make me something?”

“Lucas,” Mark sighs. “You’re a grown man. Make your own food.”

“Just a sandwich,” Lucas begs. “Please? Just a sandwich, babe. I’m starving.” He pulls Mark even closer, enough so that Yukhei can clearly feel the lean muscles underneath Mark’s tank top. He gently sways his hips in this position, the motion rubbing his own abdomen over Mark’s.

“You feel that?” Lucas looks down pointedly as his stomach growls again. “Tummy’s a-rumbling. Need food.”

“Lucas.” Mark’s face is tinted pink as he glares up at the taller. “Let go of me.”

“Will you make me a sandwich?”

“Dude, can you just please let me go?”

“Answer me, baby.”

“Okay, fine!” Mark relents, pressing his palms against Lucas’s chest. “Now let go of me! It’s hot, and you run like a fucking furnace.”

Lucas laughs, and lets Mark go out of mercy. Though, fate has given him a golden opportunity to be an asshole, and Lucas is never one to turn down anything free.

“You know,” he calls as Mark makes his way over to their minifridge. “If you think I’m hot, you could just say it, y’know? I think you’re pretty cute yourself.”

Mark whips around, eyes narrowed into a glare and a loaf of bread pressed to his chest. “Lucas Wong,” he hisses. “I’m this close to just throwing this bread out the fucking window.”

“No, not the bread!” Lucas lunges forward, dropping to his knees before Mark and grabbing the boy’s leg as the full panic of losing a sandwich sinks into his brain. “You can’t, Markie! Not the bread! Bread is good! I like bread!”

“I know, asshole,” Mark sighs, opening the package as Lucas begins sobbing against his thigh. He pulls out a slice and taps it against Lucas’s teary face. “C’mon, open up. This ain’t a sponge.”

Lucas obeys, opening his mouth and loosening his grip on Mark’s leg so he can hold onto the bread with both hands. Mark steps away and heads to his desk, pulling out a jar of cookie butter from a drawer and a clean plate and knife. Lucas gnaws on his single slice of bread as he watches Mark prepare several cookie butter sandwiches at his desk. It’s just plain white bread he's eating right now, without any sweet creamy condiments or fleshy toppings, but at this moment, it tastes _so fucking good_. Lucas doesn’t know if it’s the weed or his hunger that’s making this bread taste a hundred times more flavorful than it usually does, but it’s highkey orgasmic. He can only imagine what those sandwiches will taste like.

A couple minutes later, Mark is in front of Lucas again, holding a plate of cookie butter sandwiches and looking utterly exhausted.

“Here,” he sighs, handing Lucas the plate before flopping back down onto his bed. “Don’t make a mess on the floor, alright?”

“Lit.” Lucas picks up a sandwich and takes a bite, immediately tasting the sweet cinnamon and nutmeg of the cookie butter. The soft bread and smooth spread meld together into a blissful mash of sensations inside his mouth, and Lucas swears that he’s never experienced such a pleasant mouthfeel from any food before. That, paired with the flavor of the cookie butter, is pure heaven on his tongue. Lucas sighs as he takes another bite, moaning a little as the same wave of bliss washes over him as he chews.

It isn’t until halfway into his second sandwich that Lucas notices that Mark is watching him, and watching him very intently. His eyes are all wide and glossy as he stares, and his lips are pursed into a small pout. Lucas raises a questioning brow upon meeting Mark’s glance, and the other boy immediately averts his gaze, red blooming over the apples of his cheeks and spreading its way down to his neck.

“What?” Lucas asks around a mouthful of sandwich, smirking as Mark takes a tentative peek at him. “Why’re you staring, Markie baby?”

“It’s—” Mark swallows, gesturing vaguely to where Lucas is sitting. “You’re making weird faces.”

“What else is new?” Lucas folds the next sandwich in half and shoves the entire thing into his mouth in one go. “My face is always weird.”

“N-no, not like that,” Mark stammers, voice turning quieter. “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“Y-you looked like you’re having an orgasm,” Mark finally manages. He’s blushing so hard now that his entire face is flushed red. Lucas feels a weird urge to pinch his cheeks, just to see how he’d react.

So he does just that.

“Ow!” Mark complains when Lucas pinches his cheek. “Dude! Why?”

Lucas shrugs, swallowing down his mouthful. “I had to. You looked so cute.” Mark’s skin is absolutely burning under his fingers, and Lucas marvels in how soft Mark’s face is. His cheeks are squishy, like a marshmallow, and so pretty when it’s all rosy and warm.

Without thinking much about it, Lucas leans forward and presses his lips against Mark’s cheek. The skin is hot under his lips, and wonderfully tender. Mark is shock-still against him, and Lucas mouths along the expanse of Mark’s cheek carefully, before opening his lips a little wider, and sucking in that tender skin between his teeth.

“OW!” Mark jolts away, hand pressed against his cheek and eyes wide with disbelief. “What the fuck? Did you just _bite_ me?”

Lucas shrugs. “Yeah.”

“ _Why_?”

“You looked so cute.” Lucas grins, watching with glee as Mark hides his face in his hands. “So yummy. I had to taste you.”

“I’m not a food!” Mark whines, scooting back until his back hits the wall. “You can’t just go up to people and—and bite them!”

“Well, I just did.”

“You’re high, Lucas!”

“I know.” Lucas leans forward, pressing both hands onto Mark’s bed, his arms on either side of the other boy’s legs. “And you’re cute.”

Mark squeaks when Lucas climbs onto his bed, completely caging him in. “Lucas!”

“Keep calling my name, baby,” Lucas purrs, leaning his head forward to rest on Mark’s shoulder. “You sound so pretty doing it.”

Mark whimpers, and Lucas drinks in the sounds as he sniffs along Mark’s shoulder to his jaw. He smells like citrus and fresh air, and Lucas takes it all in, letting the crisp, soothing smell ground him. 

“Dude,” Mark says a little breathily, pressing his hand against Lucas’s shoulder. “Get off me. You’re heavy.”

Lucas maneuvers himself so that he’s lying on his side beside Mark instead, and his body relaxes in its position, curling around Mark and pressing against his side. Lucas wraps his arms around the other’s waist, pulling him even closer, and nuzzles his face into Mark’s thigh, feeling the warmth of his body.

“Thanks,” Lucas murmurs, feeling a bout of drowsiness begin to overtake him as he cuddles against Mark. “You make good sandwiches.”

Mark’s hand rests gently against Lucas’s head, his fingers stroking through his hair and making no movement to push the taller away. “Yeah, of course.”

“You’re so cute, Markie.”

“You’re outta your right mind, Lucas.”

Lucas giggles, before breaking off into a yawn. “But I’m correct.”

“Sure, dude.”

“I mean it.”

“Yeah, okay.”

_Nom._

Mark shrieks, almost kicking Lucas in the face as his entire body jerks. 

“STOP FUCKING BITING ME!”

“...but I love you.”

“Get off.”

Lucas pouts. “Don’t do this to me, Markie baby.”

Mark points at the bed across the room. “Off, Lucas. Now.”

“Markie…”

“Off.”

“Nooooo…”

“I swear to god, Lucas—”

_Nom._

“AUGH!”

**Author's Note:**

> Mark has to wear long pants to cover the bite marks and is not happy about it. Lucas does his best to make up for it by buying Mark a new jar of cookie butter and bread, and Mark says he doesn't forgive Lucas just yet but continues to make him sandwiches when he asks for it.
> 
> Yeeeee (^o^)  
> Hope y'all had fun w/ this! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Cydersyrup)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/Cydersyrup)


End file.
